


To Make Sure You Don't Die

by jpenn93 (jpenn83)



Series: To Boldly Go [1]
Category: Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: Angst, Best Friends, Drama, F/M, Friendship, Kirk and Bones almost get it on, Kissing, Love, Star Trek - Freeform, Star Trek 2009 - Freeform, always a girl kirk - Freeform, but then don't, female kirk - Freeform, kirk/bones - Freeform, star trek aos - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-11
Updated: 2016-04-11
Packaged: 2018-06-01 15:07:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,000
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6525190
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jpenn83/pseuds/jpenn93
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bones and  Jaemi Kirk, always a girl Kirk, get a steamy moment together at the academy after he saves her form yet another allergic reaction. <br/>Part of To Boldly Go.</p>
            </blockquote>





	To Make Sure You Don't Die

                “God, Jaemi, just how many allergies do you have?” Leonard McCoy asked his patient and best friend Cadet Jaemisen T. Kirk as she was lying in his bed in the academy dorm. He administered yet _another_ hypospray to counteract the allergic reaction she had to a new food she’d tried. Plain non-fat yogurt.

                “Told you I shouldn’t eat healthy. Makes me break out in hives. I wasn’t kidding.” She mumbled closing her eyes. “You know, about the only thing I’m not allergic to here is you.”

                “Yeah, tell me about it. Remind me, if you ever make captain, not to get assigned to your ship. I’ll never have another patient. My whole life will be dedicated to making sure you don’t die by one of your many allergies!”

                “You wouldn’t have it any other way and you know it. God, my head hurts!” She was still lying in her friend’s bed, eyes closed.

                “Why don’t you just shut up and sleep off the hives then? You’re already taking up MY bed because of your stupid numerous allergies!” Leonard McCoy, known to her as Bones, shot back in retort.

                “Why don’t you come over here and make me, huh?” She countered, flirting even through her misery.

                “Yeah, you’d like that huh?” He responded playfully, descending on her with yet another hypo. “This one will help with the itching. You should be good to go in a few minutes.” He said softly.

                “What are you? God of the hypos or something?” She almost shouted, swatting at his hypo hand too late and catching nothing but thin air.

                “Nope. Just God of keeping Jaemi Kirk alive. That’s all.” He said, now sitting at the bedside scanning her with a tri-corder.

                “Say that to my face, old man!” Jaemi Kirk opened her eyes and sat up, boring into Bones’ with her crystal clear aquamarine blue eyes.

                “I’ll show you old man!” He exclaimed, finishing the scan at her head and putting the tri-corder down on his bedside table next to him.

                Jaemi then did something which she had somewhat been thinking about doing for the past year and a half but hadn’t really gotten around to. She blamed it on her delirious allergic reaction state. She grabbed his wrist and used it to pull him closer to her.

                “What are you-“ Bones started but she cut him off, removing her hand from her wrist and using it to wrap around his neck to pull his face to hers. She kissed him then, gently at first.

                Bones’ lips parted in shock, but Jaemi took it as an invitation to deepen the kiss. She didn’t know why she was kissing him really, just that she’d thought about it for the past year and a half but hadn’t really gotten around to it. Her tongue entered his mouth and his tongue began to move in tandem with hers, no longer shocked by the kiss, but returning it in equal measure.

                He didn’t know why he hadn’t kissed her before either, she was pretty good at it he decided.

                It wasn’t like she wasn’t attracted to him, no girl in her right mind wouldn’t be, but she really had no reason before to kiss him. No excuse really. It wasn’t like he wasn’t attracted to her, she was gorgeous, a completely and amazingly beautiful woman, if not prone to recklessness. He’d wanted to kiss her before now, and more, what man in his right mind wouldn’t? He just never really thought about doing so beyond thinking about it.

                Finally Bones had the good sense to pull away, but not before he realized he thoroughly enjoyed kissing his beautiful beyond measure best friend.

                “Remind me why we’ve never done that until now?” Jaemi asked breathily.

                “Because we’re best friends and shouldn’t be kissing each other.” Bones replied, his voice low and husky.

                “Yeah? Well maybe we should be more than friends. Because that, well that was amazing.” Jaemi replied. Heat worked its way down from her flushed face and swollen lips to the center of her arousal.

                “Maybe.” Bones replied, taking a deep breath. He could tell she was ‘turned on’. He was as well, his erection had already started to grow to a size some might even call heroic.

                This time it wasn’t Jaemi who initiated the kiss, it was Bones. His lips crashed onto hers in a force of passion so strong he couldn’t believe he’d never allowed himself to kiss her before.

                He pulled away then, realizing that if he allowed himself to get any deeper he would never be able to pull himself out of the pool that was Jaemi Kirk. And he wasn’t ready for that, not now. His divorce was still too fresh, the wounds hadn’t healed quite yet.

                “I can’t, Jaemi. I’m sorry. I’m… I’m just not ready for something like this right now. And I’ll be damned if I’m less than a gentleman with you. You deserve that much. You don’t deserve someone as fucked up as I am right now.” He finally admitted.

                “It’s okay, Bones. I’m fucked up too. Promise. But you’re probably right. I mean, If us two fucked up people got together now, we’d like, destroy the planet or something. The world’s not ready for us yet. But, I’ll be around still when we are ready. I hope you will too. You’re still my best friend.”

                Bones looked at her a long moment. He was already falling in love with the woman, he had to at least admit that to himself. But he thought she didn’t deserve someone with so much emotional baggage. He knew she had plenty of her own without his added into the mix, even if she hadn’t told him everything.

                “Yeah, well, by the time I’m ready, you’ll probably be taken by someone else anyway. But hey, we’ll always be best friends. Someone’s gotta be around to make sure you don’t die.”  

                “Yeah, I don’t know what I’d do without you, Bones, really.”


End file.
